


5 Drabbles from 100 Themes (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 5 drabbles dedicated to the tumultuous love that Cicero shares with his Listener. Contains minor squicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Drabbles from 100 Themes (M!DB/Cicero)

**Author's Note:**

> Read more available on my Tumblr http://chac-ozai.tumblr.com/ for other characters as well as newer drabbles.

**74\. Are You Challenging Me?**

Cicero gulped nervously as he glared the elf down, fingers twitching and ready to reach for his blade as the argument escalated. Chac had slandered his mother’s name, sure it may have been a simple passing joke but the Jester was so far disconnected.

"Are you challenging my authority?" Chac threatened, his voice growing harsh and sinister. He didn’t allow the unstable jester to criticize him, no, it was far too early to give him that power. He didn’t want to do this, but if Cicero was to be tamed then he needed a strict master.

"What good is your authority if you don’t uphold your loyalty to the Night Mother? Cicero knows you’re selfish plan, everyone’s been the same! Only Cicero has been dutiful! me!" He wailed, brandishing his ebony blade and leaping towards the Listener like mad.  
"Cicero, STOP!" He hollered, coming inches away from being filleted by the blade’s tip. He ducked and dodged the little man, tails of his hat flying about until Chac took the Imperial by the wrist. 

"Nkuhh!!" Cicero squealed, his throat being clenched between hard mer fingers, the dragonborn’s inhumanly strong grip coming tight like a vice around his little wrist until he dropped the blade. He shook the Jester like a ragdoll, seeing his sad eyes locked hard onto the angry elf’s. 

Soon he twisted the man’s arm behind his back, forcing the Keeper to submit to his power, his voice rattled with screams of pain. His arm close to popping loose from the socket, Cicero’s face went red as he cried “Enough! Listener, I submit!” Strange, somewhere in the middle of it all, Chac grew rock hard. 

"NO you don’t!" Chac hollered, shaking the Jester who’d pushed him too far. "You drew your knife on me, and that is unacceptable." Cicero’s head lolled back and forth in his grip "If you try that again, I’ll leave you nothing but stumps. Are we clear?" Cicero’s weak glance into his eyes, bloodshot, made his core quiver with a strange sort of power.  
"Nothing but stumps. Cicero understands.." 

"You damn better." He spat, and let the man go. His little hands wrung around his own throat, Cicero coughing and shaken, his Jester outfit in tatters. This man was an absolute wreck, and it hurt Chac to know he once was normal. But more on his mind was the arousal he felt holding CIcero’s tiny body down, forcing him to beg. Listening to his feminine whimpers and screams of pain. Now that was a different reason to worry.

**43\. Dying (squick warning)**

"Buh, Oh listener," Cicero gurgled, head ducked between his knees and fingers interlaced over his head. "Cicero doesn’t feel so-urp" 

"Well I could have told you you’d be sick after 4 cups of wine, where did you even hold all of that liquid?" Chac cooed to him, rubbing his back and easing the drunken Imperial towards the pot. Cicero giggled, his world spinning in tight circles before Chac took his head and leaned it against the rim of the clay pot.

Fingers combed through his auburn red hair and held it back loosely when the first volley came, Chac sighing in exasperation to hear the Imperial hurl up everything he’d drank and ate just before. It sounded rightfully hilarious, the groans and moans coming from the little man who’d made a poor life choice drinking so much.

"Uuuugghhuhuhh.." He suddenly starts to sob, the moment becoming a misery in his stomach. "Feels like I’m dying..hehe." Cicero groans, peeking back and looking at the sighing Listener with reddened eyes.

Chac rubbed his back and let the man heave with all his might into the pot, tears in his eyes from the effort. “You’ll be just fine, let it out.. my god for such a tiny fellow you can hold a lot of fluid.” 

"Hahaha-oooohh~” Wether or not Cicero would remember this by tomorrow, he couldn’t tell. But he was certainly going to feel it.

**53\. Keeping a Secret**

"…Don’t go." Cicero begs after being silent for long moments. His Listener had other lives to live, and he would be without his friendship in the Sanctuary until then. Alone, alienated. Cicero’s eyes looked longing, the thin gloves of his armor separating their hands as he reached out to cling to the Bosmer. 

"I’m sorry Cicero, but I can’t stay, I have business to take care of in Markarth and I just can’t bring you along this time." It was a lie, of course. He was going home to Solitude to be with his true family, the one that came first.

"hnn.." He whines, expression so clearly bleak on his face. His voice is small, and he knows there’s no swaying the elf’s decisions. "If you must. I’ll miss you, Listener.” the pain in Cicero’s voice made the elf cringe with heartache. Cicero had become more important to him than either had expected, and it hurt to leave him behind. ~

When he left, Cicero noticed the elf’s snowy wolfskin coat he’d left behind upon the hook. And although he was gone, Cicero closed his painted eyes and ran his nose across the fine fur. It smelled of him, sweet Listener..He could just close his eyes and hope to dream of his return. Cicero took it into his hands and hugged tight, going and falling into his bed. The smell calmed his mind and quieted his dreams, however longing they where. 

~

"What in Oblivion, is that Cicero..and the Listener’s cloak?" Nazir whispers, peeping into his room along with the inquisitive Babette. "Looks like it" she whispered "I do hope he’s not masturbating on it." 

"You have a rotten mind, my dear. Think we should tell the Listener he’s got a new admirer?"

**72\. Mischief Managed**

"I’ll get the one on the left, and you aim for the one up there.." Chac whispered, hunched over behind a boulder with the faithful Keeper right beside him. They spied on a camp of bandits, A Khajiit and an Orc in their sights. 

Chac steadied his shot, dragonbone arrow lining up from 30 paces into the forest. Cicero copied him, both sharpening their aim against rock. 

"Watch this," Chac snickers, Cicero’s eyes darting to the sight of his glinting canines. "You’ll laugh."

His arrow left the string like thunder, soaring between branches and burying itself bone-deep into the Khajiit’s ass. It only took a second before the wild sounds of the cat-man scared the Orc clean out of his seat. 

"Pffttt-" Cicero snorts, Watching the hilarious scene unfold before him, the orc close to dancing in a panic seeing the Khajiit collapse onto his side, hands wrapped around the arrow plunged into his cheek and snarling with pain. He couldn’t help the uproar of cackles, Chac laughing along with him as his friend lined up his shot and fired, giggling all the way. 

Cicero’s shot was true and buried itself into the Orc’s chest so hard it knocked him clean into the fire. The wails only lasted sweet seconds before the bandit gurgled his last. Cicero sailed like an acrobat over the rocks and brought his dagger quick to the cat’s throat, humming with joy to see the light leave his eyes. 

"Nice one," Chac grins, soon picking through the corpses’ pockets like the vulture he was. It made Cicero so gods damned happy when the Listener praised him. 

"Not so clever of a cat, Cicero has never killed a Khajiit without at least one clever remark before his death." 

"Oh, to think of it, Neither have I." 

**71\. Obsession**

((nsfw, not for those who don’t like foot fetish stuff))  
for cemeterii <3  
~~

"Who would have known these Dwemer pumps still worked?" Cicero asked, finally alone with his listener behind a locked door to the ancient bathhouse. Chac was a smart elf, he’d been around these machines long enough to figure them out, and Cicero was impressed with how he’d got the pleasantly hot water pumping into the smooth stone baths. 

Slipping out of his tight leather armor, he felt the kiss of hot steam touch his bare chest and arms, easing his lean body out of his clothing while the elf did the same. They where filthy from exploration, aches in their very bones and the hot water felt so good as they eased themselves in. 

Quiet for only a moment, Chac pulled the cake of soap from his pack and inched his way towards Cicero, playful light in his eyes. “Mind if I gave you a wash?” Cicero was more than happy to let the Listener turn the tables and keep him, he couldn’t stop a snicker to see the elf reach down and feel around for his feet underwater. 

"Why do you always start with Cicero’s feet?" He asked, curious but calm. Not that it bothered him, of course. The elf smirked and ran his thumb along the arch of his foot as he lifted it out of the water.

"Well you can’t expect me to ignore these pretty little goslings, do you?" his soaped fingers pressed into the sole of his foot, under the fine curl of his toes. The ticklish Imperial squirmed, digits turning pink in Chac’s hands and his freckled cheeks following suit.

"No, I suppose not..You’re a strange one." he could only smile when the elf brought his shapely leg to his lips and kissed the man’s arch, hearing the man hold back fits of laughter.

"Tickles that much? how about this one?" Cicero squeaked when the elf gave his other side such treatment, kisses from his stubbled lips scratching along his ankle. The doting treatment worked its magic fast on the lovestruck Imperial, leaning back in the hot water and moaning through his smile. 

"ffuh..that feels good." the elf’s hands on his body was pure bliss, Cicero let his wet head of hair lean back against the rim of the bath. The elf massaged his firm legs, felt Cicero raise his hips at the mere fluttering of fingertips against his skin. 

"Glad you like" Chac says, brought down to a whisper. He wasn’t planning on stopping now, seeing Cicero growing red and thicker under the water. He lifted the younger man clean out of the water with both hands, Cicero yelping and giggling like he was in love.

"Look who’s come out to play," Chac smirks, running the length of his index finger up and down Cicero’s small but handsome cock. Not that the elf was complaining, he adored it’s length and shape..just perfect to get his lips around and suck. 

Cicero ran his wet hands through his own hair, leaning his pale body back and eyes on how close the elf’s lips came to his member. Looping his fingers around the shaft, he guides it to his cheek, the tip of Cicero’s flushed cock pulsing against his stubbled skin.

"Just relax, and enjoy." His mouth came down over the Imperials length, and ushered him to a place of pure euphoria.


End file.
